The Fox Mercenary
by AnimeCaptain16
Summary: What happens? Naruto and Sauske get sucked into a warm hole? And enter into the Black Lagoon world? Will they ever get back home?


Chapter 1.

Meeting of the blonde and black haired

Authors note: I Anime Captain 16 don't own Naruto or Black Lagoon Naruto belongs to Kishismoto and Black Lagoon belongs to Rei Hiro they make the money I don't.

The valley of end.

Naruto yells out "Sauske are you going to run off again?!" Sauske turned around and he as the curse mark quarter way actived on his right face his eyes yellow and the back of it black.

Then both Naruto and Sasuke charged at each other from the statues and Naruto threw a punch at Sauske but he dodge he threw Naruto.

Naruto recovered and then transformed in to his nine tailed form Sauske went to curse mark level 1 and they began throwing volley of kicks and punches at one another.

Then Naruto used his rasengan and Sauske used his chidori both Justu clashed and made a warm hole and both got sucked in Naruto opened his eyes and he noticed he was on an island.

He then began walking Intel he noticed he was in a city in the streets and building were run down he was at ah that he did not notice were he was going and he bumped in to someone.

"Oh sorry are you ok?" said a guy he had sort black hair spikey black eyes a business's shirt and tie on he then took his hand out Naruto took It and was helped up.

"My name is Rock are you new here?" Naruto shook his head yes.

Naruto asked "where am I?" Rock answered "You're in Roanapur come on it's not safe after dark" Naruto followed the man known as Rock.

They both entered a building when Naruto entered the room he saw a scarlet beauty on the couch reading a magazine she had long black hair brown eyes and body to kill for she had a black tank top with low cut jeans reveling her legs and thigh and the tank top reveling her stomach.

She had tan skin and a tattoo on her right shoulder it was a swirl Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor at her beauty she was hotter then Sakura was and had a rack as the size of watermelons and curves in all the right places.

She then said "What the hell are you looking at Blondie!? Rock who is this guy?" The women asked in an iterated voice Rock just gave a look and replied "I just bumped in to him on the street just now".

Naruto then saw a black bold guy with sunglasses and a black mustache and goatee he then said " Sorry about Revy's brashness she's just like that my name is Dutch and that guy with glasses on the lap top his name is Benny ".

A guy with glass's turned around he had long blonde hair in a ponytail with a midnight shadow on his face Naruto then bowed and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki sorry for not introducing myself earlier".

Rock and the rest went to bed Naruto got some blankets and a pillow out of the closet and laid were Revy did the scent smelled like cigarettes and beer Naruto's nose wrinkled in disgust but he overlooked the smell and dreamed of Revy .

Naruto woke up by the felt of being gouged in the stomach by a foot it was Revy " Hey Naruto wake the hell up!" Yell Revy at the top of her lungs he jump off the couch and Revy planted her nice but yet firm ass were Naruto was.

"Hey I was sleeping! Naruto whined Revy then flipped Naruto off and said "Go jack off you shit face" Naruto then thought she's more violent then Sakura is.

Rock then came and said "Hey Naruto let's go take a walk" Naruto then left and followed Rock Naruto then said "Where are we going?" Rock said to the gun shop to pick up a delivery for the Lagoon Company ".

"Oh "Naruto said both men entered the Small pawn shop the guy said "Its in the back" He went and got the crate it was heavy Rock got a dolly and took it back to the Hq of the Black Lagoon Company.

Then the gang went to the boat and loaded and left Roanapur "Where are we going?" Naruto asked Revy replayed "To China you little dip shit" Naruto then replied "I am not from this world I come from a different one".

The whole crew laughed at Naruto he then took his head band off and threw it to Rock Rock caught it and examined it "It's not from China Japan or Korea so he's telling the truth".

Naruto then smirked and used the shadow clone justu to show them more proof but nothing happened "What?" .

Revy then laughed and handed him one of her Cutlass the top was long and silver and had 9mm sword Cutlass written on the barrel and had a yellow grip and with a skull and two swords on the bottom of the skull.

Naruto took the gun and holster for protection Revy then showed him how to use the gun and aim and stuff Naruto learned fast to.

9days later

The Lagoon team made it to China there were a lot of people in China in the millions Naruto was a amazed at how many people there were Benny then said "So where do we meet are contact at?" Dutch then replied at the old Sushi Stand".

The Lagoon company went to the Sushi Stand and entered the building to see blood everywhere and a dead corps Naruto Had a shocked look on his face and threw up on the ground.

"What the hell happened!?" Revy yelled "Looks like a deal gone wrong" Benny said then they heard sirens that was heard a singnal that the cops was coming so the Lagoon Company ran.

"Hey why are we leaving!?" Naruto questioned Revy gave a sour and revolted look and said "Are you brain dead dumb shit!? Because we won't get arrested!".

The Lagoon Company ran down some back alleys with Naruto following the alleys were dark and had brown brick building walls.

"We need to call Mr. Chang" Said Dutch Rock then had a idea "I know we need a place to stay we stay in a hotel Revy I need you help" He said wile blushing.

"Stop blushing like an idiot and spit the damn idea out already Rock!" Revy said with annoyance in her voice Rock and Naruto gave a terrified expression on their faces "Ok the idea is you be my wife and the guys will be are friends on vacation" .

Revy gave a vivid look and began laughing like a mad dog "Brilliant Just brilliant Rock!" Rock then bowed and he then threw their plan in motion.

Rock held Revy's hand and tried her best to play the part of a happy wife both Raven haired walked up to a hotel called the Green Dragon Inn they went to the desk a women was behind it.

She had black hair squinted eyes and brown skin in a Chiness dress with flower petals and a Dragon on it she then spoke in Chiness Revy then also spoke in Chiness it was Ravy's second langue her mother taught her.

The women gave three keys out one for Revy and Rock one for Benny and Dutch and one for Naruto the Lagoon Company went their seprent ways and to their rooms.

Revy laughed "That was great acting Rock! "She flopped down on a bed Rock gave a smug grin "I did didn't I?"He said with enthusiasm in his voice.

Some were else in the unnamed City

"The shipment as arrived Mr. Ginji" Said a man the man known as Ginji had a Mohawk a goatee and a light brown jacket and a katana on his right side and sun glasses

Two twins came up beside Ginji one on the right and the other on the left they had sick twisted smiles they both had dog collars on their necks and had pale skin and white hair and a black Suite and a black dress "What can we do for you master Ginji ?"Said the girl on the right she laughed like a nut job.

"Retrieve the shipment of guns " The girl shook her head "Let's go Hansel" She said then both twins left Ginji and to seek the Lagoon company and the shipment of guns.

Naruto and Revy went to get dinner for every one "Hey can we get ramen!" "Whatever floats you boat blonde" .

Revy then saw a M1918 Browning auto rifle being fired Revy pushed Naruto and got nicked in the shoulder she bleed.

Revy then pulled out her cutlass modified berretta M92 and she fired Naruto jumped back he then heard a voice "Hey Mr. . Where is the shipment? "He asked.

"Its none of your business!" Naruto said Hansel the swung his sharpened and wicked looking ex Naruto dodged .

And then pulled Revy's cutlass and fired Hansel dodge and was charging at Naruto Naruto then pulled a kunai out.

Naruto blocked with his Kunai then four limos pulled up "Damn! It's the Chiness triad! Lets get a move on!" Both twins ran .

Dutch came out and then Revy and Naruto got in the limo and the Lagoon Company was sent to a safe house .

Aouthor's note: Thanks for reading the Fox Mercenary.


End file.
